Sharing Secrets Post Eppie for OnyxClanaChlex
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After Lex leaves her apartment in Onyx, Isobel returns to deal with the Smallville crew. Read and see what happens! (please r & r!)


Sharing Secrets (Post-Eppy for Onyx)

David J. Duncan

April 2005

Pairings: Martha/Jonathan, Clana, Chlex

Spoilers: Everything so far

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. Miri's my character. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 Right after the last scene of "Onyx"

Lana put her hand to her mouth, trying to take in what she had just heard. She locked the door to her apartment above the Talon café and sat on the bed. Ever since her return for Paris, things had been well _weird _to say the least. Her relationship with Jason continued to sink lower into the murky waters of disappointment. Genieve's presence not to mention her plotting had her on edge too. Then there was the whole Isobel mess. _I wish I had never listened to Jason about going into that cathedral._

She walked over to her full length mirror and studied her reflection for several minutes. So much had changed in those two years. While she had been glad to get away from Smallville for the previous summer, she found that she missed the girl she had been. _Life was so simple before last year! _At least, she knew who her friends were at that point.

Now even _that _seemed to be in doubt.

When she left for Paris, Lex seemed to be her benefactor, giving her access to the world and opportunity. He had opened doors, helped her to raise money for her trip and provided a shoulder to lean on.

At that point, Clark remained distant, withholding his feelings from her for the most part. He had let her down too often—even for a ride to the airport. But he somehow left a white rose as a symbolic good bye.

Ever since Isobel first manifested herself several weeks earlier however, things had reversed themselves. Lex became distant and calculating—a tendency seeming to involve his father and the Teagues. Clark, on the other hand, had supported her throughout the ordeal. He listened when she needed to talk about the blackouts. He seemed to understand—too much so sometimes. _Could he have faced me—I mean Isobel? Come on, Lana, how could Clark do that?_

As if on cue, she saw her tattoo glow brightly in the candle light. _Here we go again. _She stalked across the room and slowly opened the window. Leaning out, she looked at the drainage pipe.

Once again, the stone hidden there called to her.

She felt a numbness wash over herself and then shuddered. From her mouth, a sinister chuckle echoed through the apartment.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Dear One?" Isobel asked the reflection clearly enjoying the irony. Although Lana remained unaware of her thoughts, the former was an open book to the sorceress. Looking in the mirror, she grinned. "Yes. The boy is truly special as you will see. First though, we have a nosy pest to deal with."

Grabbing her coat, she strolled out the door toward her—or rather—Lana's—Explorer and her malevolent errands.

Chapter 2 Luthor Castle

As Lana lapsed again, Chloe stopped her red sports car in front of the residence, wanting to give its resident a piece of her mind. Just one night before, a ton of falling debris nearly squashed her.

Debris that Lex had sent her way.

Debris that Clark protected her from.

The reporter took a deep breath as the ramifications of Clark's secret once again hit her. Ever since Alicia had shown her what he could do, she had somehow defied her Base Instinct and kept the Secret a secret. Granted it let her see the Farm Boy in a whole new light—a light she enjoyed having a monopoly on. However, she didn't want to be the cause of the Secret's exposure either. _I won't let Clark down! I won't! _She set her nerve and got out of the car. _Lex needs to know that we aren't pawns! _Marching up to the door, she rapped hard on it three times.

James, the elderly butler, cracked it and peered at her through owl-like eyes. "Miss Sullivan? Good heavens! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Good evening, Mr. James. I need to see Lex now," she insisted.

He sighed. "The master doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

She frowned. "Too bad!" Going into Hazel Fury mode, she stormed past the butler and up the stairs.

"Miss Sullivan! Please!" he insisted, giving chase.

She hurried up the stairs toward the study. "Time for some answers!"

Meantime Lex sat at his desk, drinking a brandy and trying to collect his thoughts. Following the explosion in the lab, he recalled nothing of the previous day or so. From Clark's reports, he had split into two halves, allowing his darker side independent movement. _He certainly did his share of damage. Too bad I can't remember any of it. _He took out a duplicate copy of the map manuscript and studied it carefully. _It's suicide but I may need to go back to that temple. _

Then he heard someone running up the stairs toward him. _Now what? _He concealed the map just before the doors burst open, allowing Chloe to charge into the area. "Chloe? What's going on?"

"As if you didn't know! You tried to kill me and Clark," she retorted. "Where's that double of yours?"

"Who knows? Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner," he told her. "I was going to stop by the _Torch _to see you tomorrow."

She looked at him incredulously. "Yeah right."

He rubbed his forehead, trying to prevent the headache he really felt coming on by that point. "Chloe, look, I'm really sorry about what happened in the lab. For what it's worth, I don't remember anything about it. I wish I could so I wouldn't have to resort to such a bad apology." He looked earnestly at her. "I am glad you're okay though."

"You are?" she wondered.

"Sure. Who else can keep the Talon in the black all by herself?" The Smirk added emphasis to the message.

"You really don't remember?" she queried, starting to buy his line for some reason.

"Not a single thing."

She sighed, feeling as if she were talking to Clark again before she learned what he could truly do. "Okay, Lex. You'll understand though if I need some time to digest this mess?"

He smiled. "That's all I can really expect, Chloe. Thanks for that."

She shrugged. "You're welcome. So what was going on in the fearsome Luthor sanctum anyhow?"

"Just trying to collect my thoughts. You have no idea how it feels to lose an entire day like that," he presumed.

_No but I know what it's like to lose a night. _She still remembered blacking out along with Lana and Lois several weeks earlier. _I still would like to know what happened that night. I really need to ask Lana about that too._

Before either of them could say anything else, an explosion echoed up the stairs.

"Great! Now what?" he asked. "Stay here, Chloe!"

"Are you kidding? No way, Lex!" she insisted, tailing him closely.

The duo's rush toward the scene stopped at the top of the stairs. There, they saw the cause and it alarmed them both.

"Lana, what are you doing?" Chloe demanded.

The former cheerleader grinned wickedly at them both. Her eyes sparkled mischievously—almost like a cat playing with mice. "Lana's not home right now. Ask the pest!"

"Chloe, run…now," he urged, recognizing the "Isobel stare."

Isobel laughed. "Try. We all have business to discuss!" With a superhuman leap, she vaulted the staircase, landing beside them. Grabbing the duo by the collars, she supposed, "And what have you been up to now, _Lex? _Hmmm? Let's see!" She hauled them back down the hall and into the study.

"Let us…go!" Chloe insisted, struggling to break free.

"Fine!" Throwing them down like so much baggage, the sorceress advanced on his desk. At first glance, she saw nothing.

"You've got…nothing," he insisted.

Chloe grabbed her cell phone. _Somehow if I can get a message to Clark, he might be able to stop her. _She started to dial.

Isobel shook her head. "It's not time for him to know yet!"

"Him?" Lex asked, trying to get information as always.

"Keep your nose out of this!" Isobel hissed, grabbing and tossing him against the wall.

He slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Dear Clark will know soon enough!" the attacker insisted, grabbing the phone away from the reporter and smashing it against the floor. "Stay put. We'll be leaving in just a minute!" She glared at the desk again. "I know he's been snooping again. Where is it?" She fished through the drawers until she found the copied map. "He never learns! Fool!"

Snatching her prize, she stalked back over to Chloe. "Now we let Clark know!" She grabbed the other girl and pulled her down the stairs toward the Explorer. "I'll make him tell me where the others are!"

Chapter 3 Kent Farm—ten minutes later

Clark sat in the Loft, musing about the events of the past few weeks too. As with his friends, he tried to keep everything straight in his mind. While it seemed his friendship with Lex, for example, had returned to normal, he still felt uneasy about the billionaire's scheming over the crystals. Then Chloe's cryptic comments about sharing secrets alarmed him as well. _Does she know? How could she? _He determined to find out once and for all if she knew. _Mom and Dad are going to have a cow._

Most of all, however, Lana dominated his thoughts. After dealing with rebound crushes on Alicia and Lois, he started to have feelings for her again. Granted, he had never stopped being her friend, supporting her secret relationship with Jason Teague no matter how much pain it caused him. He risked a grounding to accompany her to China. He had tried to be a constant in her struggle with her ancestor who had possessed her on three earlier occasions.

On the previous evening, she had reciprocated, showing some signs that her interest was returning too.

_She said that she's seen me at my best! _The words made his heart skip a beat. _I'm glad she knows I'm there for her. _Even as he thought that, his mind recalled her request to be honest with her. _I have to tell her at some point. No matter what Mom and Dad think. I wish I had done it last year! _

He sat down, thinking some more about the issue he shared with Lana: the Kryptonian power stones. _Somehow, Isobel's using her to find them. _He recalled Jor-El's advisory too. _I can't let her hurt Lana. _He shook his head. _Then again, if she's in full blown Isobel mode, I won't have a choice. Let's hope that never happens again. _

With that, he let his mind wander, pondering the issues at hand….

Mindscape

Lana stirred, feeling her head throbbing with pain. She looked around but saw nothing but darkness surrounding her. "What is this?" she asked, managing to stand up.

_I'm in control._

She shook nervously, not understanding what this all meant. "Who's there?"

_Surely you know me. _Isobel's spirit appeared in front of her. She stood tall and proud, wearing seventeenth century finery. Her eyes glared daggers. _You and those pests have mentioned me enough. _Seeing the understanding starting to dawn in the girl's eyes, she laughed maniacly. _Yes, I am the Countess Isobel._

"This is my body! My life! I didn't ask for this!" Lana retorted.

_But didn't you? It is interesting—you certainly were ready to leave all of THIS behind, Child. Then again, you never knew what you had here, did you? What lay right under your nose! _

Lana shook her head, trying to stay calm enough to think her way through the riddles. "If you mean the stones, I didn't care about aliens or their things anyhow!

Isobel smirked at her. _Ah—how little you know, Dear One. You have cared for a long time. You never knew it. _She waved her hand, opening a view portal to the world. _So that you can finally see the truth. You can't speak or act without me but I want you to see what happens next. Soon you will know what he's long hidden away._

"He?" Lana asked. "Clark? Leave him alone!"

_The truth is out there. Watch and see! _With that, the spirit disappeared, letting the girl watch the developing scene in front of her.

Chapter 4

Explorer—somewhere between Luthor Mansion and Kent Farm

Chloe stirred, forcing herself back to consciousness. She found herself in the passenger seat of Lana's Explorer beside what seemed to be her friend.

The expression on the driver's face said differently however.

Isobel glanced at her. "You're up already? Good! I need a witness!"

"Lady, you're nuts! Lana's in there someplace!" the reporter snapped while struggling to free her hands from the rope binding them.

"She is but she can't help any of you," the sorceress retorted. "Now shut up. We're almost there." Using her hostess' knowledge, she turned into the Kents' driveway.

_The farm? That means…oh crap! Clark! _"You have no idea what the Farm Boy will do if you hurt Lana!" Chloe declared.

The driver arched her eyebrow in surprise. "You know too?" She ground her teeth. "And I worked so hard to arrange this!" She went quiet for a second before continuing, "That is his undoing. He won't hurt me—not in this body. But yes, I know who and what he is. This time will be the last time!" She slammed on the brakes, parking the vehicle next to the barn.

Chloe managed to free her hands and duck out of the Explorer. Seeing the light on in the Loft, she yelled, "CLARK! BE CAREFUL!"

Clark stood in the Loft window and looked down at the developing scene. "Chloe, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Isobel got out of the vehicle and stared at him, allowing the smirk to spread across her face. "We meet again, Boy! Come down here and face me! If you don't, maybe I'll deal with your parents!"

"Leave them out of this!" he bellowed back. "Just you and me. Let Chloe go."

"Why? Afraid she might learn your truegifts?" Isobel snickered, clearly savoring the situation. "Poor, poor boy! She already knew!"

He locked eyes with Chloe; the shock clearly there.

She let a tear crease her cheek and nodded.

He ran down the stairs at normal human pace. While he still kept his distance, he needed to know. "Chloe, how?"

"Remember when you stopped Alicia's car in Metropolis? She made me watch you," Chloe revealed. "I haven't said anything to anyone!"

By this time, the lights had snapped on in the house. A minute later, Jonathan and Martha stepped out on the porch.

"Kids, you have any idea what time it is?" Jonathan demanded.

"Mom! Dad! Get back in the house! It's not Lana!" Clark warned desperately.

His mother grasped his meaning instantly. "Not Isobel again!" She added for her husband's benefit, "The French witch!"

"Don't call me that!" Isobel hissed. "After I deal with him, I'll teach you!"

Clark frowned, clenching his fists. "Over my dead body. Chloe goes to the house. Meantime, where's Lana? What have you done with her?"

"She near," Isobel replied, pointing to her head. "You know that though." Before he could react, she backhanded him, sending him flying into the fence.

He got up. "Let Lana go. It's over."

"Not until I have the stones, Fool!" Isobel hissed, advancing again.

Porch

Meantime Chloe joined the Kents on the porch. She huffed, trying to get her breath. "I…can't believe this!"

"Maybe you should go in the house," Martha advised.

The teenager shook her head. "I don't want to. I'm standing by my friends. It's okay. I know Clark's secret."

The two parents looked anxiously at each other before Jonathan asked, "How?"

"Alicia told me. I won't tell anyone," Chloe promised earnestly.

"Alicia lied about a lot of things though," the farmer pointed out.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow. "Mr. Kent, I saw Clark speed up, stop a car going seventy miles an hour and flip it back over on its wheels. I'm not going to say a word to anyone about it."

Martha nodded. "Thank you for that at least, Chloe. What do we do about Lana?"

"That isn't Lana out there," Chloe reminded them. A panicked look appeared on her face. "But Clark won't want to hurt her. And worse, Isobel is using that."

A crash echoed from across the yard, reminding them of the battle at hand.

Jonathan and Martha gripped each other's hands fearfully, wondering and hoping for the best.

Meantime, Clark got off the ground. As much as he hoped otherwise, his worst nightmare was playing itself out again. _How can I hurt her? _His heart ached.

Isobel shook her head while strutting into view. "Are you going to fight me or what? Such a DISAPPOINTMENT!" She wound up and threw a wicked jab, knocking him back. "Maybe if I kill this one, it'll get a rise out of you!"

"She dies, you die," he assumed.

The sorceress' eyes twinkled at him. "You think so? Idiot! This one's soul goes. I keep this body. All the better to mock you with. Can you do it? Can you kill your love?" She chuckled. "I didn't think so!" She launched into another kick.

This time he avoided it, grabbing her leg and throwing her to the ground. "Lana, fight it!"

"She can't!" Isobel kicked him away from her. "I'll deal with them. That'll motivate you!"

He got up again. The defensive fighting was getting him nowhere. He took one last look at his parents and Chloe, knowing what might have to be done. _Lana couldn't live with those murders on her conscience. _He zipped toward his adversary and grabbed her. _Lana, I'm sorry! _He flung her into the barn. "Stop it!"

"Much better!" Isobel mocked, leaping back into view. "Thank you for showing her."

"Showing what? Lana doesn't…." He started to say the sentence before the realization hit him. "You did something!"

"You really are thick, aren't you?" Isobel growled impatiently. She rolled her eyes before continuing in a condescending tone, "I made sure she could see this! She knows, Boy! She knows!"

"NO!" Clark screamed, seeing everything coming down around himself. His anger and frustration swelled.

Inside of the barn, the octagonal key glowed within its hiding place, lighting up the barn and the yard in front of it.

As the light washed over him, he felt the familiar surge. "Not this!"

_My son. You must kill her! She is a threat to us! _Jor-El's voice ordered.

"Stay out of this!" Clark protested, grabbing onto his head.

_If you won't kill the girl voluntarily then I will make you do it. _

The glow enveloped Clark, burning him and sweeping his consciousness away. He screamed and trembled.

A minute later, he looked around with a dark brooding expression; his eyes glowing crimson. But it wasn't Clark there.

Kal was back and this time, he meant business.

Chapter 5

As the change happened, Isobel watched carefully, marveling at what she saw before her. Not that she was surprised. The One from the Stars had revealed the power of the stones to her in 1595. She remembered how testy that stranger was too.

Before she discovered how to kill him. And she could use that on this one too.

She felt Lana's sadness within her. _I told you, Child. Now watch him die!_

"No! You can't!" Lana protested, struggling to get free.

Now it was Isobel's turn to deal with a personality crisis. For a full minute, she struggled with her 'hostess'.

That gave Kal an opening. Unlike Clark, he had no inhibitions about his opponent. Not holding back, he delivered a blow, pancaking her against the side of the house. "Surprise! Sucks to have a wimp in there, doesn't it?" He advanced on her, grabbing her by the throat. "You don't know when to quit, do you? Those stones aren't for you!"

"Their…power will be mine," she hissed.

He grinned at her. "Clark went soft on you. I won't."

"Can you kill her too? Harm this body and you harm her," the sorceress gasped.

He shrugged. "That's my weaker side's problem not mine. I deal with you and Dad leaves me alone. Sounds good to me!" He punched her again.

As he said that, he grimaced. "Come on! Stop it! It isn't her, you weak jerk!"

She turned the tables, holding him down. "Now I can kill you before you resolve this crisis of yours."

"You've got one…too," he pointed out.

"I'm dealing with her," she argued, smacking him across the face. Then she grabbed her head. "GO AWAY!"

"Not so sure, are you? Those two don't know when to quit," he retorted, kicking her off of him.

"Ready to die?" she asked, clearly pained from the effort of holding Lana in check.

"After you, Toots!" he replied defiantly to mask his own strain from dealing with Clark.

Then the barn lit up again—this time with a light blue hue. The brightness blinded everyone momentarily.

_STOP! _A female voice commanded.

_Aw, Mom, cut it out! _Kal groused telepathically.

_Killing this one is not your destiny, Kal-El. Nor is killing you hers! _the Voice indicated. Then a female spirit appeared. _Go back to your netherworld, Usurper! The earth girl is not for you!_

"Make me!" Isobel snarled.

Lara frowned. _Jor-El and Kal-El would kill the girl to exterminate you, Isobel Thibidoux. I would not destroy their love. Once before, you sought to possess power not rightfully yours. Have you learned nothing? You must cease this at once or I will deal with you._

Isobel eyed the spirit. "Power is for the strong not the weak!"

_So be it. For the sake of my son and our heritage! _The spirit's eyes glowed as the light became more intense.

Both adversaries writhed in pain, dropping to the ground.

_My children, reach out to each other! Fight this!_

Once more in control, Clark reached out. "Lana! Come on! Trust me!"

Isobel clenched her teeth and glared at him. "You haven't won anything!" She screamed as the light consumed her, feeling as if she were back at the stake once more. Then she went limp.

Clark rushed to her side. Feeling how limp she was, his eyes watered. "She can't be dead!" He stared at his mother's spirit. "You killed her!"

_Have faith, Kal-El. Look. _Lara motioned with her eyes.

He looked back to see Lana's eyes slowly open. "C…clark?"

He embraced her. "I'm sorry for doubting you." Then he looked at her again. "You're my mother, aren't you?"

_Yes, Kal-El. I am Lara, your birth mother. I could not let a love such as the one you both share whither away from neglect or abuse. _

Lana took a deep breath and collected herself. "I don't feel her inside of me anymore!" She rolled onto her side. "Clark, can you?"

He pulled up the right side of her blouse to see her lower back.

The tattoo was gone.

"It's gone, Lana. You're free!" he informed her while hugging her again.

"Because of you, Clark, and her." She smiled at him. "You really care, don't you?"

"More than you know. I'm sorry I haven't been honest," he apologized before kissing her.

She let her eyes twinkle at him. "I should have understood why you were so mysterious. We'll need to talk but it's going to be okay." She turned to the spirit. "You're really his mother?"

_I am, _Lara replied. _And you are his Intended. _She smiled radiantly at them all. _Yes, the sorceress has been banished from this realm once more. Your curse has ended, Lana Lang. The future beckons for you both. _With that, she disappeared.

Jonathan, Martha and Chloe rushed to their side, not knowing what to expect or understanding the events in front of them.

Chloe hugged them both emphatically. "It's good to have you both back!"

"You too, Chloe. I can't believe Isobel did all of those things." Lana shuddered. "This was the first time she made me watch. She hurt you all so much."

"We've all had our times, Lana," Jonathan indicated, recalling the Nicodemus epidemic and Clark's 'red' episodes.

"You saw my bad side just now," Clark pointed out.

"That's why you ran to Metropolis?" Chloe supposed.

"If you had these issues, Clark, why didn't you trust us to stand by you?" Lana asked.

Clark bowed his head. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Lana. That's why I stayed distant for the past year."

Lana nodded. "And when you told me you didn't care, you lied, right?"

He sighed. "That's right. Sorry, Chloe."

The reporter fought back the touch of sadness inside of herself. "Yeah I know. It's okay, Clark. There are other guys out there."

"You're still our friend, Chloe," Lana asserted. "Thank you both. We need to see Lex though!"

"Lex?" Martha asked.

Lana winced. "Isobel left him in a heap back at the mansion. I hope he's okay."

"Let's see how he's doing. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?" Clark proposed.

Both girls nodded.

"Maybe we could get a ride on the Speedy express?" Chloe supposed.

He agreed, "I don't see why not." He picked them both up, cradling each one in a separate arm. "Hang on!" With that, they vanished into the night, rushing toward the mansion.

After they left, Jonathan looked to his wife. "This is going to change everything, you know."

"We should have told them a long time ago, Jonathan," Martha stated. "This will make things easier. Let's get some coffee. They should be back soon."

"I hope so, Martha. I hope so," he expressed as they headed for the house.

Chapter 6 Next Day

Smallville Regional

Lex inspected himself in the mirror, making sure that everything looked in place. Granted, he had only a few bumps and bruises from Isobel's attack. However, his heart felt heavy from the weight of the whole ordeal and his betrayal of those he cared about. _How can I expect them to forgive me if I can't do so for myself? _He bowed his head.

"Good to see you on your feet, Lex," Lionel remarked while walking into the room. "What happened?"

"Unexpected visitor. What are you doing here, Dad?" Lex inquired, quirking his right brow in the process.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," his father indicated. "We need to talk."

"About what? You'll forgive me if I really need to be alone right now," Lex disagreed.

"Damn it, Lex! You know where those stones are! I will find them," Lionel asserted.

Lex glared at the older man, not believing his single-minded foolishness. "Remember the story of Icarus, Dad? What happened when he tried to fly too close to the Sun?"

"Lex, men like us shape and control power. We won't get burned."

"Don't try it, Dad. As of today, I'm letting that one go," Lex declared.

"What? Are my ears deceiving me? Lex, you're up to something," Lionel speculated, trying to get at the other man's hidden motives.

"Let's say he's learned a lesson, Lionel," Chloe admonished, marching into the room.

"Miss Sullivan, this is a pleasant surprise. I'm still waiting for that write up," Lionel greeted.

She rolled her eyes. "Not in this lifetime. Some things are just too big for your pea brain to understand."

Lionel snickered. "Such an attitude! Have you forgotten what happened the last time you crossed me?"

"Try it, Dad, and you'll regret it," Lex vowed. Turning to her, he apologized, "I know you wanted a shot at him. Sorry."

She smirked, letting her eyes sparkle in approval. "That works for me. As long as he gets the message." As with the sky before a storm, the twinkle turned into blazing fire.

Lionel didn't back down. "If you can excuse us, Miss Sullivan, I'm trying to talk with my son."

"You can try, Lionel, but it's not working," she retorted. Then a wicked thought popped into her head. She grabbed Lex and kissed him.

Lionel rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "When you're done with this foolishness, Lex, you know where to find me." With that, he stormed out of the room.

"Sorry, Lex, I needed to do something rash to get rid of him," she explained.

He smirked. "You never have to apologize for that, Chloe."

"Don't get any ideas, _Luthor_," she warned. "I'm not that easy!"

He shook his head both admiring and trying to bear her attitude. "Nobody said you were. Look, Chloe, you got some free time? If so, come to the mansion for coffee. I promise—no secret agendas, all right?"

"You won't try anything?" she queried, not quite trusting him yet.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I wasn't going to try anything. You want the truth?"

"The truth? From you, Lex?" she asked incredulously.

"I can tell the truth," he retorted. "If you want to hear it."

She nodded; her Inner Reporter clearly intrigued. "All right, Lex, spill it."

He bowed his head. "I'm lonely, Chloe. You saw what my Dad's doing to me. The chess match is corrupting me. I always need an edge where he's concerned."

"Have you ever thought that you already have an edge?" she queried.

"I do?" he wondered.

"Sure. Your friends care and would trust you if you trusted us," she declared, taking his arm. "You look as though you need a lift."

"The mansion's sending a car in fifteen minutes," he replied.

"Cancel it. I'm driving, Billionaire Boy. I want you to promise though. No games and you'll tell the truth. All right?"

"I promise. Mom as my witness," he agreed earnestly.

"Now that's a promise," she noted. "Come on; Luthor, your carriage awaits!"

He smirked at her, feeling glad that she still wanted to be his friend. _Let's hope Clark and Lana will still want that too._

Chapter 7

Talon Apartment

Lana walked back into her apartment carrying a full grocery bag in her arms. After spending the night dealing with the "your planet killed my parents" impulse, her morning had been a busy one with everything going on. She finally called Jason and broke their relationship off formally. Chloe had stopped by downstairs to let her know that Lex would be okay and home by that evening. And there was the surprise she was planning for Clark.

_I hope he likes this! _She grinned at the thought of a surprise picnic. She made three ham and cheese sandwiches and placed them in a picnic basket next to a container of homemade potato salad. Beside the basket, a bottle of fresh lemonade, two plastic glasses, silverware and a few paper plates sat waiting as well.

As she finished, a knock came from the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Lana!" Miri stuck her head into the apartment. "How's everything?"

"Hi, Miri. Just get back?" Lana wondered.

The sensei rolled her eyes. "Thankfully! That trip was a real snooze fest!" Seeing the worn look in the other woman's face, she asked, "What did I miss?"

Lana shook it off. "Rough night. I had another one of those nightmares."

Miri sighed. "Ever since you came back from Paris, you've been doing this. Maybe you should see someone about it?"

"I did last night. I don't think it'll happen again," Lana concurred. "Can you help me get this stuff into the Explorer?"

Miri slid the plates and such into a plastic bag. As she did, she saw the picnic basket. "Looks like someone's been up to no good," she teased. "Don't tell me you're going to give Jason another chance? Lana, come on!"

"No, Miri, this isn't for Jason. It's for my new boyfriend," Lana indicated.

"When do I get to meet this guy?"

"You already know him. Same as the old one." Lana grinned. "Clark told me his secret last night."

That made her best friend gape in shock. "No kidding! Mr. Cloak and Dagger finally opened up? What bomb did you set off to get him to do that?"

_Isobel set the bomb but she doesn't need to know that. _"Let's say, he confessed to me. I did the same for him. Miri, I made a real mistake by going to Paris, you know?"

"No, Boss, you didn't. You got to see the world. Some times though, the best thing isn't out there. It's right here," Miri advised, hugging Lana. "Now things are back to the way they should be. Well almost…."

"Almost?" Lana inquired. "Now what?"

"Maybe if you'd come back to the Talon then things would be the way they should be." Miri smiled at her while heading out the door. "Don't let Clark go this time, Lana. Come on; let's get this stuff to your Explorer."

As she locked the door and followed her friend down the stairs, Lana mused to herself. _She's right. Clark is the one and I almost lost him. I won't let that happen again!_

Chandler's Field—twenty minutes later

Clark sped to a halt by the white fence at the field's edge. Just an hour earlier, Lana had called and asked that he meet her there "Where is she?"

"Clark!"

He turned to see her standing by the big oak thirty feet away. He sped over to her side. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself," she replied, kissing him. "I got a surprise for you! It's a good surprise."

"All right," he agreed anxiously, wondering what she had up her sleeve. After they walked around the tree, he stared at what he found.

On the grass, a picnic basket sat on a blanket flanked with two plates, glasses and silverware.

"Wow! Lana, you didn't…." he started.

She shook her head. "Of course I did! This is a celebration after all!"

"And that is? Isobel leaving?" he asked while sitting down.

"That and us actually, Clark." She filled the cups with lemonade and set them down on the blanket. "Sorry it isn't fancier." She handed him a sandwich.

"This is great. Thanks," he expressed, taking a bite of the sandwich and letting his guard down. He gazed upon her soft skin and her hair billowing in the breeze. "I'm sorry I hurt you before, Lana."

"I know, Clark. We hurt each other over the past two years." She squeezed his hand. "I hope you don't mind if we try again. I'd like to." She looked at him hopefully.

"I would too," he agreed. "Not having you around as much really made me realize how special you are. I'm glad I don't have to hide anything from you anymore."

"Promise me you'll be honest with me," she requested.

"I promise to be honest. No secrets from now on," he vowed. Raising his cup, he toasted her. "To the woman of my dreams."

"To the man of mine," she replied, raising her glass and touching it to his. After drinking it, she set it down, letting her eyes sparkle into his again. "I love you."

"And I love you too," he agreed, kissing her again.

Conclusion Kent Farm—that night

Chloe parked her red sports car beside Lana's Explorer and let out a deep breath. After driving Lex back to the mansion, they had sat in his parlor, talking about things over pound cake and, of course, gourmet coffee. After he apologized again, she made him promise to hold back at least where Clark and Lana were concerned.

He had readily agreed.

She quirked an eyebrow at the possibilities for them. While she didn't really trust Lex, there was this crazy feeling she had for him. She rolled her eyes, thinking of their date on the very next night. _This is going to be nuts. Despite his money, he is desperate. Still, Chloe, you need to be careful. _She got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the house.

Martha opened the door. "Hi, Chloe! Glad you could make it! Come on in!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. Are Clark and Lana here?" the reporter inquired while stepping into the house and looking around.

"We just got back," Lana declared as she walked over. "How's Lex?"

"The billionaire boy's going to be all right. I made him promise to hold back where you and Clark were concerned though," Chloe informed them.

"Not long ago, that was you, Chloe. Don't forget that," Martha reminded her.

"I know, Mrs. Kent. Now though, I know better. Once again, I won't let you down," Chloe reiterated.

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark told her. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. You're my friend, all right? We all watch out for each other," Chloe assured him while sitting down to Jonathan's right.

"At least I'm not alone anymore," Clark surmised.

Lana squeezed his hand. "You were never alone, Clark. We've always been there, waiting for you to trust us. Now that you've let us in, we can support you."

"Amen to that," Chloe agreed, sipping on her coffee. "Although you'll pardon me if I keep it to strictly platonic stuff."

"That's fine," Clark indicated, getting smiles from his parents as he said it. "The thought counts."

"And it's great to know we can trust you with this," Martha added warmly to them. "Isn't it, Jonathan?"

For once, even the farmer could let his paranoia relax a bit. "In this case, the more eyes watching out for Clark, the better."

Even as the teens' graduation loomed close, their shared crossing of their personal Rubicons set their relationships on a firmer level than ever. No matter what happened with their personal college plans, their shared secrets formed a bond that nothing would break.

And they could take that one to the bank.

THE END


End file.
